Lest We Forget
by Arsha Clarek
Summary: My tribute to those who were losst in the fatal atrtacks ten years ago. A Seventh Year and her younger brother share their story of that day with Professor McGonagall. Albus is still alive.


Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter.

This is my tribute to those who were lost on 9/11/01. A girl recalls her experience from NYC on that day. It also mentions someone making fun of the day and thinking it was a conspiracy, both things I don't like or support AT ALL. So if this bothers you or you are sesitive to the topic, you may not want to read this.

* * *

><p><em>God, g<em>_rant me_

_ the **serenity** to accept the things I cannot change,_

_the **courage** to change the things I can,_

_and the **wisdom** to know the difference._

Everybody knew what today was and what it meant. And everyone felt it.

It hadn't affected their side of the world as much as it had America, but to think of all those innocent lives lost hurt them nonetheless. There was a moment of silence that morning at breakfast. Even though it was only a moment long, the castle stayed solemn. There wasn't as much chatter in the hallways as normal, and everyone seemed tired.

And still the day went on.

"Simmons? Tylers? Coldwell?" Professor McGonagall spoke softly as she took roll call in her seventh year class, receiving a "here," in return. Until she came to Jameson.

"Jameson?" she repeated second time. When no one answered, she looked up. No one was sitting in the third seat in the second row.

"Has anyone seen her this morning?" Minerva asked. The students looked up at her with concern in their eyes. "Anyone?"

"She was with her brother in the common room. She was really upset." Julia Coldwell, Kelsey Jameson's best friend, spoke up.

Minerva knew what she should do. She should keep going with the class, and talk later. But something in her told her that later was too far away. This was a smart class, one that was ahead of where they should be.

"Do you have any idea why?" Minerva prodded gently.

"I think it has to do with today's date. Kelsey hated talking about it. Never told me why." Julia continued.

"Oh no." Minerva breathed out softly. She had made her mind. Later was too far away.

She assigned the class a quick homework, and hastily explained where she was going. No one questioned her.

In the Gryffindor common room, her heart broke at the sight of Kelsey Jameson with her arms around her fourth year brother, Michael. Both had tear tracks on their face, and neither noticed their professor enter.

"Kelsey, Michael, come with me." She said softly. They looked up at her a nodded silently. Kelsey helped her brother up and held him close to her. Minerva noticed each with They followed her through the common room and through a portrait into her office. Once they were sat on a small sofa, she spoke to them.

"Is everything all right?" She asked gently. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kelsey gave a shuddering sigh. "It's been ten years."

"Kelse you don't have to.." Micheal started from beside his sister.

"No, it's okay Mike. It…it helps to talk. Really." She assured him. She sniffled a couple of times before continuing. "Our Dad was a first- responding firefighter after the first plane hit."

Minerva nodded.

"We were living in New York City at the time. We could see the towers from our apartment. We saw them come down. The dust…the dust was coming into the apartment. Paper lined the roads. We didn't know if Daddy was alive or not." Tears were flowing down her face. "But he survived. Thank God, he survived. That feeling that I might never see him again and that everything would always be covered with dust never left me. I was afraid that people were going to fly planes into my school when I went back. I didn't want Daddy to go back to work. I was so scared."

"You were six?" Minerva asked. But Kelsey couldn't speak.

"She was Seven." Micheal corrected. "I was four. Don't remember it as well as Kelsey, but I remember the dust. And when the towers came down, Mom screamed. I hated that sound. She told us to tie the wet bandannas around our mouth and nose. When Dad came home, he was coughing a lot. He inhaled a lot of the smoke and dust from the towers. Mom is a witch, so she tried a bunch of different potions, but nothing happened. He still coughs a lot."

"I'm so sorry that you two had to go through that at such a young age. I almost didn't believe what had happened when I heard it." Minerva said sadly.

Kelsey wiped her tears off her face. "Mom sent us a letter. She told us that in America, their turning this from a really sad day of loss, and making it one of strength. To try to remember all those who were lost _and_ to remember how united we became. They tried to scare us, to send us spiraling into chaos. They failed. It brought us closer than ever. It made us more appreciative of the life we have."

"That is the way to think, Miss Jameson. If you don't mind me asking, what brought this on? Was it just the anniversary? Because I've never seen you like this in past years." Minerva asked.

Kelsey and Micheal became angry. Kelsey spoke first. "We heard someone say earlier that they think it was a conspiracy. That people in the government knew and didn't do anything about it, just so we could go to war. Then they started _laughing. _They thought the whole thing was funny to joke about. My dad almost _died _and three thousand people did, meanwhile countless others are _still _suffering from injuries and cancers and they have the _nerve _to laugh at it?"

She was crying again with sadness and anger and memories flashing before her. Micheal put an arm around her as Minerva stood up indignantly.

"Who?"

"I don't know. I ran out before I could figure it out." Kelsey swallowed.

Later that night, at dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood.

"I know everyone knows what happened ten years ago today. It was a terrible day for America, as well as for the rest of the world. But America is trying to remember those who were lost as heroes and martyrs. Remember those who managed to get out as blessed. Remember this day as not one of evil, but as a day of unity, of courage. They went through hell and back for weeks after that. Now ten years later, they are still healing. If I receive word that anyone has _dared_ to mock this day, their consequences will be grave." His steely blue eyes scanned the silent student body. "Especially because there are students here who are sensitive to today, so treat it with respect."

As Albus was speaking, Minerva met the eyes of the two siblings and gave them a small smile. They reciprocated, knowing that Albus was right.

* * *

><p>It's been ten years since that terrible day. Please say a prayer for all those who have died, who were injured, and their families on this day. Even better, do something nice for someone else. Spread the hope and positivity.<p>

Arsha Clarek


End file.
